wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Wotwiki:Heights and weights
Very few characters are given specific heights and weights; however from extrapolation we should be able to compare the few we know with the people we see in relation to them. For reference * 10 inches = 3 hands = 1 foot * 6 feet = 2 paces = 1 span * 3 feet = 1 pace, etc. * 10 ounces = 1 pound * 10 pounds = 1 stone * 10 stone = 1 hundredweight * 10 hundredweight = 1 ton Known measures *Rand is 6'5"-6'6" 195/198 cm in our terms, according to Robert Jordan himself.http://linuxmafia.com/waygate/no-haunt/jordan.letter * Mat is 5'11"" 180cm in our terms. * Perrin is somewhere between them, 6'2" or 6'3". 188/190cm According to the RPG, he is 'half a head' shorter than Rand. * Therava is a 'good span' in height. * The RPG lists these average heights and weights (in their measures, not ours): ** Ogier: 7'2" to 8'6" for males, 6'9" to 8'3" for females. (that's definitely too short!) ** Aiel: 6' to 6'6" for males, 5'6" to 6'2" for females. (that seems too short) ** Ebou Dari, Illianers, Midlanders, Taraboners, Tar Valoners: 5'6" to 6'2" for males, 5'2" to 5'8" for females. ** Cairhienin: 5'3" to 5'9" for males, 4'9" to 5'5" for females. ** Domani and Tairens: 5'7" to 6'3" for males, 5'3" to 5'9" for females. ** Atha'an Miere: 5'8" to 6'4" for males, 5'4" to 6' for females. ** Borderlanders: 5'5" to 6'1" for males, 5'1" to 5'7" for females. ** Humans average 5 lbs/inch of height: males are 14 stone + 10 to 80 pounds, females are 10 stone + 10 to 80 pounds. Adjust for height. Known ranges * Ogier are ten feet or more in height. * Trollocs are 8-10 feet in height. Extrapolations * Nynaeve only comes up to Mat's shoulder. * Nynaeve and Egwene are 'of a height'. , * Nynaeve is shorter than Min Farshaw. * Rand and Gawyn are approx. the same height, according to Egwene. This may cause problems with later comparisons. * Lan and Ryne Venamar are 'of a height'. * Galad Damodred is nearly a head taller than Eamon Valda. * Barthanes Damodred was 'no more than half a head' shorter than Rand. * Liandrin is less than a hand taller than Moiraine. Anaiya is taller than Moiraine as well. * Mazrim Taim is 'nearly as tall' as Rand. * Deira Bashere is 'inches' taller than her husband, Davram Bashere. * Ashmanaille and Phaedrine are 'of a height'. * Sevanna is at least as tall as Faile. * Sevanna is shorter than Tion though, who is 'nearly a head' shorter than Someryn. * Someryn is half a hand taller than Perrin. * Modarra is even taller than Someryn. * Han is the only clan chief not as tall/taller than Rand. * Melindhra is taller than Mat. * Rosana is 'nearly' as tall as Semaradrid. * Silviana Brehon is 'nearly as tall' as Barasine. * Aviendha is 'nearly as tall' as Mat. That seems too short, somehow... * Leane Sharif is nearly as tall as Perrin. * Mistress Beldair (cook of the Sun Palace) is nearly as tall as Samitsu, despite being Cairhienin. * Daerid Ondin is a 'just a little taller' than Talmanes; Nalesean Aldiaya is taller than either of them.